Organization XIII behind the scenes
by nemesisuprising
Summary: as youve never seen them!
1. Intro

I don't own any thing…except and awesome leather jacket…

Zexion and Xemnas were chilling out back stage during the filming of the kingdom hearts video game, and were considering to go out for pizza but then zexion suggested using his illusion powers to trick demyx into thinking there was a flying sandwich in front of him, which they of course went along with. Axel was gelling his hair up which was going to take 20-30 minutes for the scene where he was fated to "die" and vexen was complaining with marluxia about whether or not having pink hair was cool. It was an average day but the actual adventures will begin soon.


	2. Day 1 FUN short one

I'm currently in school so this is a short one

Demyx: Hey axel with all that jell in your hair and controlling fire and all…

Axel: You asked this before and no I don't get set on fire.

Demyx: But!!!

Axel: Don't you have a flying sandwich to catch or something?

Demyx: Oh yeah thanks axel!!!

Demyx ran away followed by tripping on a rock

Axel: Man is this the work of a crappy writer on the internet or something!?!?


	3. The Rest of Day 1

**Hey guys sorry about the short length of the last one I made it up as I went along… In ten seconds… any way enjoy a longer one now!!! (this one will also be made up as I go along I am busy studying for mid terms)**

Lexaeus: Hey Vexen I was wondering if you saw my owl around her by any chance?

Vexen proceeded to be creeped out of his mind.

Vexen: No I can say I have but why would you bring you're…

Lexaeus then ran away, some what skipping around looking for his owl.

Vexen: I should find out who has it before he sneaks into my room and breaks my formula for curing ugliness… Well if it fell on him it would be a perfect example but I don't seem to have anything else to do any way.

Axel: Stop talking to yourself its really getting annoying dude! Got it…

Vexen: No SHUT UP NO!!!! STOP SAYING THAT!!!!

Axel: Wow you sound like a zexion fan girl, but they were angry when he died weren't they?

Vexen left realizing Axel spent wayyy too much time coming up with insults to have stolen Lexaeuse's Owl. He also realized how stupid that sounded in his head.

Vexen then went over to Larxene's room to ask her.

Vexen: Larxene did you take Lexaeuse's owl because he those pills away from you, um what were they called again?

Larxene then thought quickly

Larxene: Those were just uh, I mean, um candy yeah candy.

She then thought again

Larxene: Um no so leave, please, now!!!!

Vexen could tell this was true and left.

Vexen walked through the hall angrily

Vexen: So who took it, this is way too complicated!!!!

Vexen then heard a crash in the kitchen and went to investigate

Zexion: Hey look at this I made an illusion of a flying sandwich and Demyx is fighting with this owl over it, if I could feel I would say this is very enjoyable!

Vexen Then grabbed the owl and destroyed the fake sandwich

Demyx: You Meany that was mine!!!!!

Vexen questioned how demyx got so far into life and went to go return the owl when he heard a major crash in his lab.

**P.S. the cure missed Lexaeuse's Face, because not all goes well In the KH Universe.**

**Any way check out my channel for more awesome stuff I will be posing and send me your feed back in reviews and PM's. **


	4. Day 2 Part 1

**Like I have said, I own nothing but a really fat cat!!! Hello please check out my account after you read my story and add this story to your watch list if you like it!!!! If you don't have an account please make one!!!!**

Zexion was shopping around the mall when he noticed that Demyx was sitting down on a bench crying over his guitar and, although realizing it would lead to absolutely nothing good, went over to talk to him.

Demyx: You're the reason fooor the teeear drrrooooop onnn my guuuitarrr!!!

Zexion: What happened now Demyx?

Demyx: There was a flying sandwich and then and then Vexen broke it and then…

Zexion then remembered what had happened and then decided to tell Demyx, not out of guilt but Demyx was a really bad singer and didn't have his I pod nano to play over him

Zexion: Sorry that was kind of one of my illusions.

Demyx cried even more now

Demyx: Why does every one hateee meeeee!!!!

"And I'm supposed to be the emo one" Zexion thought to him self

Zexion: Come on you have like 1,000 fan girls Demyx.

Demyx: But you have 1,001!!!!!!

Zexion: How about this ill share mine WITH you.

Demyx: O Ok fine

Zexion thought "doesn't he realize I cant even do that! , well it appears he has created some what of a water fountain, maybe he will get paid for it, who knows.

Zexion: Well I have to go get some shirts for Saix, do you want one?

Demyx: O Ok a Joe Satriani One…

Zexion went out to the nearest clothing stand and got a "The Devil Wears Prada Shirt"(The Band) for himself, an "All That Remains Shirt" For Saix a Zebra Snuggy For Xemnas (The Director of the game didn't let him keep the one he used when he fought sora.) And Of course Demyx's "Bruce Springsteen Shirt"

Zexion then distributed the shirts out then went to go to his room to find his Lexicon stolen.

Zexion also then remembered what had happened with the floating sandwich Thing? any way the point was Don't mess with zexion because he will make you experience the worst acid trips of your life.

**So yeah obviously there is going to be a second part in this, and some hatred between Zexion and Vexen**, **But write a review and check out my channel and maybe add me or this story to your favorites.**


	5. Day 2 Part 2

**Ok well I have midterms in two days (from today) and I have been studying non stop so I am just going to try finish this one up quick. I literally own f***ing nothing.**

Zexion ran to go find vexen who was probably waiting for him outside o he really awesome sky scraper (IDC what its real name is lol) and sure enough he was there

Vexen: This is your entire fault!

Zexion: No it isn't, no it isn't!

A very useful tactic zexion learned from Larxene to annoy the crap out of your opponent.

Vexen: Are we going to do this or what!?!?

They both looked around to make sure axel wouldn't pop in and make a that's what she said joke then looked at each other.

Vexen then lunged at zexion and tried to hit him with a shield but…well it's a shield who the f***k brings a shield to a fight as a main weapon? (goofy is stupid so there goes that theory)

Zexion Disappeared and made a bunch of illusion of his fist going after vexen until he actually punched him into the ground and laughed.

Zexion: wow you really suck at this!

Vexen: Silence!

Vexen then made a dragon out of ice that froze zexion and crushed him.

Vexen: Oh crap I killed him!!!!!!!!!! What am I going t…

Vexen then felt a budge on the pressure point on his neck and passed out.

Zexion then appeared then literally did a rofl

Zexion: Wow how does he think he could win he's a noob!

Zexion then gained 5,000 xp points and his lexicon

**That probably sucked but midterms and a little bit of writers block doesn't help me.**


	6. Day 3

**Hey Guys my mid terms are obviously over (duh lol.) So this should be good, Do keep in mind I write these on the spot, That is the style I am doing for this series, sorry for the lack of updates, although I wasn't actually sure If anyone is reading these but well your reading this so way TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts But I will soon!**

Xemnas was patrolling around the super market that never was but the deals that some how still are store (Don't blame me, Marluxia named it and you have no idea what he does with all of those plants) when he noticed a big cloak like thing, purchased it and ran home.

Xemnas: check out this awesome jacket Saix!

Xemnas said with no emotion what so ever causing people to lol all around the world

Saix: Isn't that the coat you used when you fought Sora?

He said king of like a dick (Don't worry he is!)

Xemnas: No its my Zebra snuggie!

Saix slapped his face

So it's a crappier version of what you already have?

Xemnas ignored him and used the flash light he had from it blinded saix for a while

Saix: Where the hell did you get that!?!?!?!

Xemnas: It comes with the snuggie!

Xemnas said starring at saix as if saix was stupid

Saix: Why would you need a light with that!

Xemnas: So that I can light up the box part that clearly states "If Saix ask why there is a light with the snuggie show him this."

Saix Starred in disbelief at the box.

Saix: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xemnas then kicked him in the stomach

Saix: Why did you do that!

Xemnas: No cursing on a T rated fiction

Saix: What are you talking about?

Xemnas: There is some one who controls everything we do and say, a master so great he can bend what already makes sense…

Saix: Ok now your just insane….

Xemnas: Don't you see my name coinciding with mansex, you looking soo stupid…

Xemnas raised his hands as if he was preaching and saix was 2 seconds away from giving him a nut shot when Xemnas said something that would surprise him.

Xemnas: We are at the mercy of a teenage writer with no respect for the kingdom hearts saga!

Saix then thought about what he was doing and walked away and began to cry.

Saix: Is this why I keep having the urge to take a banana and ***********************************************************************************************************************************************?

Xaladin: Yes now get down stairs for a beating

Saix: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sorry this was probably crap, I am having a little bit of writers block so what I want you (the reader) to do is send me your ideas and I may add it as a chapter and maybe branch it off for a couple chapters! I don't have a big fan base, that I am at least aware off (Tell me if I have a cult yet please) but message me your idea and I will actually take time to develop and write it unlike the other chapters! It is after all your idea so I will handle it with care, and don't be shy about ideas because you've just read this story right?**


	7. Day 4

**Well the reason it took me a while for this is because I was working on another story **

**(Organization got jobs) Which I recommend if you like less random stories, and btw I own nothing, why would I?**

Axel started filming Marluxia who was drunk and was doing karaoke for the song Day Light By Matt and Kim (just picture him screeching the song) and Axel didn't want to miss out of this YouTube gold

Marluxia: Annnnnnnnnnnnnd theeeeyyyyyy daeeeeyyy lityettttttt

Axel started laughing heavily

Marluxia: Dunahhhhh Duhhhhh do de dd di do!

Axel was now crying from laughter.

Marluxia then noticed axel and grabbed him by his neck and old him to sing along with him (basically mumbles that sounded like sing.)

Axel: Um I thin ill...

Marluxia then chopped Axel in the throat.

Axel: Guh!!!!

Marluxia: Goooowd!

Axel: good?

Marluxia continued to sing.

The next day the video had received 13 millions view and Marluxia the published over 20 montages of axel talking to himself, they then got into a fight both got drunk and started doing karaoke to the soulja boy song an Larxene videotaped it… bad luck huh?

**IDK seemed like a good idea for the 3 seconds I thought about it, tell me what you think!**


End file.
